Greatest Superintendent Moments For James Derrylson
Superintendent James B. Derrylson's Greatest Moments! James Derrylson of the Niagara County CSD has so far done a fantastic job managing the district. We captured some of the hard work he managed to complete in his 5 months of being Superintendent. Lets take a look! Vaping,Smoking,and E-Cigarette Declaration James Derrylson will be remembered for is his direct targeting of vape,cigarette companies and his rules of what will happen if students are caught with vapes,cigarettes,and e-cigs. Here are some of his quotes. January 16,2018 at a press conference with students,parents, and News By Jessy Crews. "Cigarette and Vape use are the exact same thing except for the fact that nicotine is delivered in vaporized form. There is absolutely no way that is better for you. Vape companies are just profiting off of your addiction." "Vaping is officially now banned. Anyone caught vaping will be suspended for 3 months. No questions asked" Drinking and Driving 2017-2018 Graduation Practices-Speaking to the Graduating class of 2018 after practice. "You have all made it here. I want you to promise your best friends, and family that you will never ever drink and drive. It killed my dad in 2003 when a drunk driver swerved into his lane and hit him head on. I was in the back seat luckily. By the time paramedics arrived he was gone. Don't do this to your family,friends or some other unsuspecting family. Be smart, drive sober or KILL someone. Believe me you do not want that on your conscious for the rest of your life." Mass Shooting Threats Superintendent James Derrylson speaking to parents/board members at an public board of education meeting. "Making a mass shooting threat towards a school is an extremely large mistake. Due to the Columbine Shooting and the Sandy Hook shooting, security measures have been set in place. The best place to start is in our own legal system. When law makers look at evidence they often find that there was a bunch of detailed pieces that could have prevented the incidents. So because of this school districts have created a security budget spending plan all focused on the security of the school district...............District has implemented a security spending plan that works in relation to the other pieces of the budget. Now the Niagara County Central School District has better coverage of the security and safety of the students,parents and staff." News Article Archives|Superintendent Fires Board of Education Member for Fraud. On February 15, 2018 Mike Barthney was accused of filing for bankruptcy when his financial statements say he was able to pay the taxes with extra money. I know what you're thinking, why is a school district superintendent involved? That is simple. He was using money from the district's annual sports fund. "We weren't notified about his fraudulent claims, until they were granted." says Superintendent James Derrylson to News By Jessy Crews. Kelly Price Lawsuit On June 10, 2019 district superintendent James B Derrylson, went to court 10 months after firing Kelly Price.